Countries VS Slender
by Kurofandomhive
Summary: The Hetalia countries have discovered a random video game on the internet, and decide to take turns playing it. They've never heard of it and have no idea how to play it, but jump into it anyway. How will they react when the Slenderman comes for them?
1. Chapter 1

The Hetalia countries discovered a computer game called "Slender." They have never heard of it and they don't even know it's a horror game, but they decide to take turns playing it.

~Germany~

Germany put headphones on and turned the volume up.

"Okay...let's see what this is," he muttered to himself. He clicked "play" and the game started up. Immediately, he could tell it was a horror game. He clicked "start game."

When he spawned in the woods, he had to squint to see because the flashlight didn't exactly do its job.

"Collect all 8 pages? Uh, alright then," he muttered, confused. He pushed "w" and moved forward.

"These footsteps sound like Italy eating potato chips...What the hell is this? And these graphics aren't even that good. All the trees look the same!" Germany approached a large, red, thing in a small clearing in the woods. "This looks like..." He shook his head. "No dirty thoughts!" he scolded himself. He began to walk around the red thing a found a piece of paper. "Is this a page?" Germany thought. He clicked.

"1/8 pages collected." _Thump. Thump. Thump_. "What the heck?" He looked around, though he couldn't see much because of the dim flashlight, and moved onward. A bit of static took over the screen for a moment, but Germany didn't see anything else so he pressed on.

He eventually came to a group of rocks. "Maybe there's a page around here?" He moved through the rocks, and eventually found the page. "This game is simple! It's not even scary," The German thought, and he moved out of the rocks, toward the left. After a while, he began to get bored. He sighed. "This is so pointless!" he turned around about 160 degrees, and suddenly a loud booming sound was heard. A man without a face in a suit stood staring at him. "WHAT THE HELL?" Germany yelled, jumping and turning around, using the sprint to get away. "What was THAT? A cheap jump-scare?! Really?" He sighed again, and turned around once more, ready for the faceless man this time. However, he wasn't anywhere to be found. Coming to a brick building, Germany peered into the entrance before walking in. He rolled his eyes. "Real original," he said sarcastically. "A a long hallway with sharp corners." He entered a room a chair in the corner. He approached it and found a page laying in the seat. He clicked to take it and turned around, making his way out of the building. "3/8 Pages collected."

"That was easy." The German heard eerie music at this point, and chuckled. "They really think THAT'S going to creep somebody out?" With that remark, he made his way toward an area with a maze of large, yellow-ish barrels. "There's probably a page around here somewhere," He turned a few corners, but turned one too sharply. The faceless man stood right there, and static was seen and heard loudly. "What the hell? Did I lose or something?" His question was answered with a black screen with white text that read:

Game Over

3/8 Pages Collected.

"Well, that was pointless and not even scary." Germany exited the room.


	2. Chapter 2

~Italy~

Italy stared at the small black icon at the bottom of the screen for a moment before clicking on it. As the title screen came up, an eerie sound played and the word "Slender" appeared the screen. Italy whimpered, and placed a pair of headphones on his head. He promptly turned the volume down almost all the way, then reluctantly pressed the play button.

"I don't think I want to play this game, veh~" he thought to himself. The area he appeared in was dark, the only light coming from a barely lit flashlight. The silence was even more ominous than the eerie background music from before on the title screen. "Collect all 8 pages? Veh~? What's a page?" he thought, though he brushed it off and assumed he'd learn later on. Italy shuddered and looked around the area. It was a creepy forest with a barely visible path and a dark sky. He pressed "w" and moved forward. He jumped at the sound of his character's footsteps, and stopped moving. He took a deep breath and moved forward again. Wind blew in the trees, giving off an even more eerie atmosphere. The Italian felt the hair on the back of his head stand up as he approached a large, ominous tree in the middle of a clearing. He stopped moving again and whimpered, taking a minute to gather enough bravery to get close to it. He accidentally pressed the shift key, and he then learned that he could sprint. "How do I know when to use it?" he whispered to himself aloud. Nevertheless, he took his finger off the shift key and approached the large tree. He walked a circle around it, and then saw a piece of paper attached to side. "Maybe this is a page~?" Italy left-clicked and a loud boom was heard through the headphones, as well the words "1/8 Pages Collected" across the top of the screen in white text. Caught off guard by the booming noise, Italy screamed and snatched the headphones off, jumping backward at least 10 feet.

"AGH! DOITSU!" He yelled out of instinct, tears swimming in his eyes. He cautiously looked up at the screen again, and saw that he was still in the same spot. Whimpering, he put the headphones back on and turned the volume almost all the way off. The booming was still steadily pounding in the background, but Italy quickly grew accustomed to it and continued moving forward. Within a few minutes, he reached a truck with a small warehouse behind it. Italy sprinted to it, hoping to find another page. He searched around the truck and found a page attached to the back of it. Left-clicking to pick it up, he made a sharp 180 degree turn toward the side of the warehouse. He then made another sharp turn, this time 90 degrees to the back of it. Unfortunately for Italy, the turn was too sharp.

A very loud boom was heard and a tall, skinny, faceless man in a suit stood right by Italy. He was too terrified to move. Static took over the screen, and he felt his fingers tense up on the keyboard and his eyes widen. His mouth opened slightly, but only a small sound came out as he was too petrified to scream. The faceless man's head was close to the screen now, and a loud static sound boomed in Italy's ears. The screen went black.

"Game Over. 2/8 Pages Collected." Italy was still frozen in terror. He told himself to snatch the headphones off and run away screaming, but his eyes were glued to the black screen. After several minutes, he heard the front door open in the other room. He jumped up suddenly, and stared at the door, waiting for the faceless man to appear and kill him. The door to the room did open, but it was Germany who stood there in the doorway. By the look on Italy's face, he could tell what happened.

"Italy, you played that game, didn't you?" he muttered, mentally face-palming.


	3. Chapter 3

~Japan~

Japan calmly clicked the icon labeled "Slender." The stared blankly at the title screen, and could tell that it was a horror game. He smiled ever so slightly and clicked "play." As he spawned in the forest, he placed his fingers on th and shift and moved forward. "Collect all 8 pages," flashed across the top of the screen. Slightly confused, Japan continued walking and moving the mouse to look around the area.

"These graphics aren't bad," he thought to himself. He looked up and examined the sky and trees, which moved slightly with the wind. "Could use a little improvement, but definitely not bad."

As he continued on, he noticed a red elliptical object sticking up out of the ground. "This is probably where I will find something useful," Japan muttered to himself. As he approached the object, he made a circle around it, looking for a sign or possibly-

"This is most likely a page," he thought and he left-clicked the mouse slowly, ready for some kind of a trap. "1/8 Pages collected" flashed across the screen in white text and Japan heard a steady boom similar to a heartbeat, or possibly footsteps. Assuming it was either the latter or simply a kind of background music, he quickly turned and went to the right, where he approached an area with large, yellow, barrels lined in a maze-like area. He entered the area, assuming another page could be found inside. His prediction was correct, because with a few turns he found a a piece of paper attached the side of one of the barrels. He found an exit straight forward, which he followed and immediately saw a building with a dark, foreboding doorway. "Rather creepy, but it IS just a game."

The interior of the building was similar to that of a bathroom, with the exception of a black substance on the walls. floors, and ceiling. Japan wasn't sure what it was or where it came from, but he decided it was best to avoid it and moved forward down the long corridors, which had very sharp corners. As he went on, he found a brown chair in a corner. He approached it, preparing for the worst, but found nothing except another room, which was empty.

"The page must be hidden somewhere within this building," he mused, and continued down the corridors. Finally, he approached a room which contained a chair similar to the other, except this one was fallen over onto its side. He held down the shift key and sprinted to it, finding another page lined on the wall. An eerie echo was heard, which set Japan slightly on edge. He turned around, and hurried out of the bathroom-like building as quickly as he could find an exit.

He must have found a different doorway than the one he'd entered it, because he did not come to the maze-area with the barrels. Instead, he found an area full of woods, and mist. He traveled down the path, and static began to fill the screen. He saw nothing else, and continued walking. As he did, however, the static only got thicker, as well as louder. Japan squinted his eyes slightly, a bit confused. "Am I doing something wrong?" But he could now see what was causing the problem- there was a faceless man in a suit standing in front of him. "..."

Japan turned around and walked away. The static faded away, and Japan turned around to see if he was being followed. He was being followed by the faceless man, who was closer than before. A boom screamed from the computer as Japan turned around, and suddenly he realized he wasn't able to move. Within seconds, the man's head was right in front of the screen, and loud static screeched in Japan's ears. The screen went black.

"Game Over. 3/8 Pages Collected" in white text flashed across the screen.

"That was rather stupid, but I know someone who would be scared from it," Japan thought. He exited the room to find America.


	4. Chapter 4

~America~ (WARNING-AMERICA SAYS A BAD WORD AT THE END)

"America-san, I have found a video game that I believe you would enjoy playing. However, it is very difficult," Japan said quietly.

"Dude, I can totally play any game you throw at me!" America boasted loudly.

"Here are some headphones. Put these on while you play the game, and please be sure the volume is all the way up," Japan instructed.

"Alright! What's is called again?"

"The game is called Slender. Click the icon on the computer that says "Slender The Eight Pages."

America sat down in the chair in front of the computer, headphones already on his head as he jammed the plug into the audio jack. He turned on max volume and his eyes scanned the screen for the icon Japan had told him about. He found it located in the corner, and clicked, full of anticipation.

"Dude this is going to be so totally freaking awesome!" he exclaimed to himself.

The gleam in his eyes disappeared suddenly, as well as the large smile plastered onto his face. He froze, and felt a chill run up his spine as the title screen popped up. Suddenly terrified, America started shivering as he reluctantly clicked play. He knew he was in big trouble as soon as the game started. Everything was extremely dark, and suddenly America wanted to turn the volume down- a lot. However, he scolded himself for even thinking about turning the volume down. He paused the game for a moment.

"I don't need to turn down the volume! I can SO TOTALLY handle this! I'll so Japan I'm not scared of anything!" After giving himself a short pep talk, he unpaused the game and walked forward, using W as Japan had told him. A wind blew through the trees, making America jump. "AW MAN THAT IS BRUTAL! OH GOD I'M GONNA TOTALLY DIE!" He paused the game to catch his breath, then kept moving forward. "I'm the HERO! I CAN DO THIS!" He used the sprint button and ran all the way to a large, eerie tree in the middle of a small clearing. Thinking it was some sort of monster, he jumped again. "AGH! BRUTAL I TELL YOU, BRUTAL!"

He quickly turned to the left and left the tree, but then stopped. "What if something cool was on it, though?!" He fought with himself for several minutes, and decided to turn around. America didn't know that the game gets harder on its own if you don't hurry. A booming sound filled his ears, causing him to scream like a girl and throw off the headphones, falling onto the floor, almost in tears. "AGH! I'M SO DONE WITH THIS! SO DONE!" He was about to exit the game, but hesitated. "I'm the hero, I can't just back down!" said one voice in his head. "It's terrifying! There's no way I can do this!" said another. He closed his eyes slightly, and kept playing the game. He returned to the tree after a pep talk and turning the volume down. Taking a deep breath, he circled the tree. "A-HA!" he yelled suddenly, as a piece of paper appeared in America's line of vision. He clicked, and the paper disappeared. 1/8 Pages Collected.

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Nothing can scare the hero," he thought with a chuckle. Said hero jumped once more as the wind rustled.

America had gotten another page located in a long maze of boulders. He had turned off his flashlight to turn the corners, scared something would pop out at him. Finally, something DID pop out at him. As he walked forward out of the maze, he noticed a building with a long corridor. With a shudder, he walked into it, barely able to look at the screen. America turned one sharp corner, and a booming noise once again filled his ears. A faceless man stood in front of him. He was a wearing a suit and had unusually long, tentacle-like arms. That was the first thing America noticed in that split second. In the next split second, he noticed that there was another page located on the wall behind him. The American fell out of his chair again, and the headphones flew off, hitting the middle of the computer screen. The screen cracked and went black.

"Oh sh*t."


	5. Chapter 5

~England~

"You bloody wanker! No, you're not allowed to touch the computer! You broke the last one!"

"But I just wanna show you a TOTALLY FREAKING AWESOME GAME!"

"Fine, America, but if you break the screen on this computer I swear I will-"

"I won't, I won't, sheesh!"

America downloaded Slender on the new computer, and gave England a pair of headphones. 'Aw man, he's so gonna freak out! This is gonna be so hilarious! Watch, he's not gonna be able to sleep for months!' America thought to himself, stifling a laugh.

"There are directions an controls and stuff like that in the folder if you click the icon!" America said, and he left the room.

"Bloody git," England thought to himself. He looked at the controls and then clicked play.

He spawned in a dark, forest; the only sound was the wind in the trees, and the only light came from a dim flashlight. The pressed "w" to move forward as "Collect all 8 Pages" flashed across the screen in white text. "What's a page? Stupid American game! And is this supposed to be scary?" England thought. He continued along the obvious path until he came across a large, red object sticking out of the ground. England sighed and circled around the object, not knowing what else to do. He eventually came across a piece of paper, and he clicked. A steady boom raged in his ears. "BLOODY HELL! That's loud!" He yelled, turning the volume down slightly. "Is there anything else on this thing?" he thought, and made a 360 degree turn around the object. He found nothing and traveled down the path again.

It wasn't until he came upon a fence that he realized he'd gone back down the way he came. He shook his head and turned around, the boom still pounding in his ear through the headphones. He decided to follow the path the opposite direction he had originally, and he this time he found a small clearing with a large tree in the middle. "Let me guess, another stupid piece of paper. What use are the stupid things, anyway?" He circled around the tree the way he'd circled around the red thing, and found another page stuck to it. Clicking again, "2/8 Pages Collected" flashed across the top of the screen in that same white text.

The Brit continued down the path and eventually came across a truck and small shed behind it. "Another page is probably around here somewhere," England thought and walked around the truck first, finding nothing. With a slightly annoyed frown, he walked onward a few feet to the shed, where he found a page on the back wall. He clicked. "3/8 Pages Collected" flashed across the screen, but with it came a strange, ominous sound. "What? Is that supposed to be scary?" England thought with a laugh. He continued on his way down the path, and he noticed that either a mist was gathering in the forest or his flashlight was becoming dimmer. He shrugged this off, however. "As long as I can see I really don't care."

He approached a large, dark, tunnel, which had a page on the side of it. He grabbed it quickly before entering the tunnel. However, as he entered the tunnel, he noticed a figure looming near the exit. As he got closer, static formed on the screen. "Okay..." Britain said, and he turned around. "I don't know what that was all about..." He went back where he came from, and then decided that it was probable that the figure was gone. He was right, but once he went through tunnel, he found the same figure around a group of rocks. He got closer to it this time, and noticed it was a man without a face in a dark suit. "Is that the big scary monster trying to kill me?" he thought sarcastically. He smirked as he turned away from the man again. "So all I have to do is avoid him while collecting the pages."

He walked away from the rocks, and then decided to return to check for a page once he thought the man was gone. He turned confidently, but to England's shock, the man was standing right behind him.

He yelled out in surprise, and then realized he'd lost the game when the screen went black.

"Game Over. 4/8 Pages Collected."

"That was... odd. Oh well," England thought. "I don't see what America was all worked up about."

He exited the room to see America laughing his head off.

"DUDE! You're not gonna be able to sleep for months!" He laughed, rolling on the floor.

"Get up, you wanker, that wasn't even the slightest bit scary you git!" England stormed from the room angrily. "Stupid idiot," he thought. "I bet I could scare old frog face with that though..."


	6. Chapter 6

~France~

France scoffed. If Britain thought he could get a better score on any stupid game, he was wrong.

"Do I really need these headphones? They're going to mess up my hair!" France whined to himself as he reluctantly put the headphones over his ears. He clicked the icon on the desktop labeled "Slender" and frowned as the title screen appeared. "Such a bland title screen!" He clicked play and immediately yelled, "What a bland environment! These trees are all the same! And what is a 'page'? Some sort of romantic love letter?" he said as the words "Collect all 8 Pages" appeared at the top of the screen.

France frowned and began walking around the area. "There isn't even anything to look at besides identical trees and a very bland, unromantic sky!" He eventually approached a large tree. "Hm...I suppose I could lure some attractive women (or men) to a place like this," he thought. He noticed a piece of paper stuck on the side of the tree. "And is this one of those pages?" He held the shift key and ran up to the piece of paper, clicking as soon as he was close enough to it. A loud, steady thump boomed in France's ears as he clicked, along with "1/8 Pages Collected" across the screen.

"Agh! That's not romantic at all~!" France complained. He continued walking, this time turning to the right. He approached a large truck that looked trashed completely. "This is outrageously bland!" He exclaimed in protest, still approaching the truck all the same. He circled around to the side of the truck, and clicked, making note of the blandness of the far-from-romantic drawing on the piece of paper as he collected it. He sighed and took a sharp 180 turn.

"Agh!" France screamed similarly to an eight-year-old girl as he saw a tall man in a suit with no face. "What is this horrific, bland, un-stylish abomination!?" He screeched and examined the man in disgust. "This is outrage! What a bland outfit! And he doesn't even have a face- or worse, hair!" Static attacked the screen and suddenly the faceless man's head was right in front of the screen. The static screamed in France's ears through the headphones, which he quickly removed, still staring in disgust. The screen went black.

"Game Over. 2/8 Pages Collected."

"What a disgustingly uncultured game!" France yelled, stomping off. "I know someone bland enough to like it..." he thought. "Pssh...he's nowhere near as awesome as he says he is."


	7. Chapter 7

~Prussia~

"That game sounds stupid and not-awesome! There's no way the awesome me is going to play such a not-awesome game!" Prussia declared. France was trying to convince him to play Slender.

"You're just too scared to play it," France replied. Prussia looked like he'd been slapped in the face.

"ME? The AWESOME ME scared?! Yeah right, show me to the stupid game! I'll show you!The awesome me is WAY too awesome to be scared!"

"Yeah, yeah, it's on the computer," France stifled a laugh. "Just click the icon in the corner and look at the instructions before playing."

"Pssh, the awesome me does not need instructions! Instructions are for un-awesome idiots like Austria. I am way too awesome for instructions!" Prussia replied, rushing up the computer and slamming the door behind him. He laughed and shut the lights off and quickly scanned the screen for the Slender icon. "I will defeat France's silly game and then he won't be able to deny my awesomeness!" he exclaimed to himself. He clicked play and spawned in a dark forest with a dim flashlight and a lot of trees. He laughed and pressed random buttons until he knew the controls. "See? The awesome me doesn't need instructions! Kesese!" He moved forward into the forest. (he hadn't seen the "Collect all 8 Pages" across the top of the screen because he was too busy messing with the controls)

Eventually, Prussia reached the large tree in a small clearing. He laughed. "Is this un-awesome tree supposed to scary? This is so not awesome!" He cackled and circled the tree. "And look at this thing! These graphics are so un-awesome!" He thought he saw something white and square stuck on the side, but it disappeared before he got a chance to look at it. He simply shrugged and kept walking.

Within a few minutes, he'd somehow found his way back to the beginning, then the tree again. "The awesome me DOES NOT get turned around! This is obviously a glitch!" He frowned and circled the tree again, unsure of what to do. He saw the white object stuck on the side of the tree again, but this time he saw "Click to Collect" along with it. Prussia clicked, a steady heartbeat-like sound boomed from the computer. "1/8 Pages Collected"

"What is a page? And why didn't they tell me I was supposed to be looking for them? This is so un-awesome!" Prussia held the shift key and sprinted and raged his way down the path until he approached a group of rocks. "I bet another one of those un-awesome pages is stuck on these un-awesome rocks!"

Prussia ran in between the rocks in search of the page. When he found it, he jumped out of chair.

"YEAH! TAKE THAT, STUPID GAME! TASTE MY AWESOMENESS!" He jumped up and down several times before resuming the game. When he sat back down, he noticed static on the screen. "What is this un-awesome static doing here?!" He continued walking, and the static grew thicker and louder. "The Awesome Me orders this static to go away!" He yelled at the screen.

Suddenly, he noticed the reason for the static was a man in a suit with no face. "What the-Who the hell's that?!" Prussia was tempted to approach the faceless man and fight him, but turned away to get the static to stop blurring his vision. "He's not even awesome enough to fight the awesome me, so the awesome me isn't even going to bother!"

Prussia continued walking around the forest aimlessly looking for pages, and eventually came across a truck. "Oh come on," he groaned. "That truck is NOT awesome at all! NOTHING IN THESE WOODS IS AWESOME!" He walked around the broken-down truck and collected the page. As "3/8 Pages Collected" flashed across the screen, eerie background music came from the computer. "THAT IS NOT AWESOME AT ALL!" Prussia exclaimed, jumping from the chair again. "NOT. AWESOME. AT ALL."

He took a deep breath and continued playing the game. He continued down the path, secretly afraid to stray from the path. Eventually, he came to another truck, this one with a warehouse behind it. He quickly circled the truck, but there was no page. He cursed under his breath and moved to the warehouse. Behind it, the page was stuck to the wall, but along with it, the faceless man stood waiting. Prussia jumped and almost screamed, while a large boom blasted from the computer and static took over the screen.

Game Over. 4/8 Pages Collected.

"The only reason I couldn't beat it was because it was so un-awesome that the awesome me was too awesome for it, which obviously makes awesome sense. And it was un-awesomely glitched." Prussia then proceeded to boast that'd he'd easily gotten all 8 pages.


	8. Chapter 8

~Hungary~

Hungary sighed and rolled her eyes as she clicked the icon labeled "Slender" in the corner of the screen.

"So this is that stupid game that idiot Prussia wouldn't shut up about?" she thought. She sighed again when she saw from the title screen that it was a horror game. "Great," she muttered sarcastically. "I bet they don't even give you a frying pan in this game." She clicked play reluctantly.

She appeared in a dark forest with a nothing but a dim flashlight. She moved forward using "w" in haste, eager to get the game over with. "Collect all 8 Pages" flashed across the screen. "Okay...whatever that means..."

She held down the shift key to sprint. Unfortunately, she ran for too long and ran our of breath, walking slower than before. "Oh come _on_," she groaned, rolling her eyes as she approached a large tree in the middle of a clearing. A small white square was obviously stuck on the front of it. Hungary made her way over to the square, which turned out to be a page. A steady heartbeat-like sound boomed from the computer as she clicked it and "1/8 Pages Collected" flashed across the screen. "Is that supposed to be scary?" she scoffed. "Because it's not." She shook her head and continued walking down the path, dismissing the random booming.

A few minutes later, she approached a brick building with a large, dark hallway. She wasn't able to see the long hallway until she entered the building with her flashlight. "There's probably another page or whatever in here." Hungary continued down the hallway, which had white walls and floors, except for a few strange black stains. "Let me guess; this is supposed to be scary, too," she thought to herself. She laughed. "I can't believe Prussia was all excited about something this stupid!" She entered a large room with a brown chair in the corner. Unsurprisingly, there was a page lying in the chair. Hungary clicked and picked it up. "2/8 Pages Collected" flashed across the screen and Hungary promptly left the building. "That was easy enough. I still don't know what Prussia was making such a big deal over."

When she exited the building, it was through a different doorway. Mist now covered the forest and made it even harder to see. "As if seeing with this stupid flashlight wasn't hard enough!" Hungary sighed. She walked forward until she found a maze-like group of rusty yellow barrels. She entered the group of barrels and searched the area for pages. However, she made a sharp turn around a corner, and jumped as a loud noise boomed suddenly through the computer. A tall black-suited man with no face stood by the edge of one the barrels. Hungary quickly turned away from him out of surprise and then laughed. "Is that the monster of this game or something? Is it supposed to be scary?" she continued laughing as she sprinted around the barrels and found her third page. After this page, an eerie sound ringed through the computer. Hungary shook her head and kept walking along the path. She encountered the faceless man twice more and then found a small group of rocks sitting in the corner of the forest. "A bet another page is around here!" She said eagerly.

"4/8 Pages Collected"

"Aweso- I mean, uh, cool! I'm halfway done with this thing!" Hungary shouted to herself happily. "I'm going to beat this thing!" The next page she found was stuck on the side of a large, red, barrel. More eerie sounds came from the computer, and she laughed again. "This is game is awes-" she coughed on purpose. "Really fun..."

Hungary shook her head and found her sixth page in a large tunnel. As she emerged on the other side of said tunnel, the faceless man was standing behind a tree nearby, causing static to blur the screen. She jumped slightly and turned away. "Come on..." she muttered, "just two more. I can do this!"

The man was chasing her relentlessly now, appearing around almost every corner. Eventually, Hungary decided to turn around and see if the faceless man was behind her. He was, unfortunately, and his head took over the screen.

"Game over. 6/8 Pages Collected."

"But I was so close!"

Hungary then continuously played the game until she beat it, which took roughly four and a half hours.


	9. Chapter 9

~Austria~

Austria scowled as he clicked the black icon in the corner of the screen. "What sort of stupid, virus-infested game has been put on this computer now?!" he yelled to himself as the title screen came up. His mouth dropped open when he heard the background sound effects. "Where's the music? Everyone knows any good video game needs a good soundtrack; this is worthless!"

At this point, Austria was already fuming with rage. He clicked the play button (rather forcefully) and shook his head he spawned in a dark forest with nothing but a flashlight. "There isn't even any sound besides the wind"!

"Collect all 8 Pages" flashed across the screen in white text. "What the heck is a page?!" He shouted at the screen. He pressed "w" to move forward, immediately frustrated with the slow speed. "Can't I move any faster?!" Pressing the shift key, he realized he had a sprint, though the character quickly ran out of breath. "Oh come on! This person needs some exercise!" Austria at this point was about ready to fling the computer at the wall in a rage, but remained composed and absentmindedly flipped his flashlight on and off with the "f" key.

Eventually, after what seemed like hours, he came across a large red barrel-like object in the ground. As he came closer to it, he noticed a small white square stuck on the side. "Is that supposed to be a 'page?'" he asked himself, getting closer to it. He shined his flashlight on it and left-clicked; "1/8 Pages Collected" flashed across the screen and a loud booming noise beat from the computer. Austria jumped up, screaming his head off.

"What the heck?!" He yelled, realizing it was a simple jump-scare. However, the booming noise continued to pound his his ears. He sighed in frustration. "Is this the only music I get?! This is ridiculous!" He shouted at the screen again. He strayed off the path, finding another page in the middle of a group of rocks. He found his third in a maze of yellow, rusty barrels. After finding it, an ominous sound reverberated from the speaker of the computer. Austria scowled again.

"This is a sad excuse for a video game soundtrack!"

When he turned around, however, a louder boom pounded in his ears, and a tall, faceless, man in a suit stood in front of him. Austria screamed and jumped back again, covering his eyes and almost flinging the computer across the room. When he opened his eyes again, the screen was black and read,

"Game Over. 3/8 Pages Collected." across the top in white text.

Austria shuddered and exited the room, vowing to never play a game like that again.


	10. Chapter 10

~China~

China saw the black icon in the corner of the computer screen and clicked. "What is this, aru~? Some game?" The black title screen appeared, along with eerie background music, which caused China to shudder. "This sounds like background music for that creep Russia, aru~!" he shouted to himself, reluctantly clicking play. He spawned in a dark forest. "How come all I have is a flashlight? What idiot goes into some creepy forest like this and doesn't bring any weapon, aru~?! Only a psychopath like Russia would do something stupid like that, aru~! How am I supposed to beat up some killer with this flashlight? It doesn't even work well, aru~!"

China sighed and moved forward with "w", constantly looking behind him every five seconds. He was on the verge of freaking out and flinging the computer across the room, but he kept moving forward and eventually found a large red, cylindrical object sticking up out of the ground. "What is this, aru~!?" He approached it slowly, and noticed a small patch of white on the side. As he got closer to the patch of white, he realized that it was a piece of paper. Looking away from the screen and squeezing his eyes shut, he clicked.

"1/8 Pages Collected" flashed across the top of the screen in white text, and a steady booming sound similar to footsteps sounded through the computer. China screamed and jumped away from the computer, refusing to look at the screen. The sound continued, and after a few minutes, China timidly opened one of his eyes and sighed in relief when he saw that there was nothing but the red object and the booming noise.

"Oh crap, aru~! Something is probably coming after me now! Why am I stuck with nothing but this crappy flashlight,aru~!?" Shaking in fear, China continued along the path, constantly running into trees and accidentally turning his flashlight off. It didn't take long for him to stumble across a big wheel of red brick walls. He approached one of the brick walls and looked in the corners, searching for a page. Eventually, he found a page in one of the wall corners. He sprinted to the corner and grabbed the page, then quickly hurried off to find more.

The next page he found was in a patch of boulders lying off to the side. He found it on the side of one of the smaller rocks, and looked around before collecting it. After collecting his third page, a quiet, eerie, ringing sound began playing through the computer, giving China goosebumps. With a shudder and another loud scream, he jumped away from the computer and into the corner, quivering. The sound continued to ring throughout the whole room, and eventually China returned to the computer, on the verge of tears.

"This is the worst game I have ever played, aru~!" He thought to himself, continuing along the path. He came to a large maze of rusted, yellow barrels. He entered the area with his eyes closed, and didn't see the tall faceless man in a suit he was approaching. He opened his eyes when he heard the sound of static and screamed when he saw the man and the static that took over the screen. The man's white head was the only thing he could see, then the screen went black.

"Game Over. 3/8 Pages collected."

Utterly shaken and lost for words, China stared at the screen in horror for several minutes. He was even more horrified at the fact that there was option to play again. "What kind of sick person would want to play again, aru~?!" China jumped away from the computer again and fled the room crying an inaudible dribble along the lines around pandas and Russia.


End file.
